King Raul and Queen Lucia
King Raul Castillo and Queen Lucia Flores are minor characters in the animated series, Elena of Avalor. They are the parents of princesses Elena and Isabel, and the former rulers of Avalor. Queen Lucia was the bearer of the Amulet of Avalor before Elena and King Raul was the bearer of the Scepter of Light before Elena. History Raul was from Nueva Vista. At some point, he married Princess Lucia and moved to Avalor. They became the King and Queen of Avalor before Elena. By Elena's fifteenth birthday, her mother Lucia gave her the Amulet of Avalor saying that it would always protect her. A year later, Lucia and King Raul were on their way home to the palace while being chased by the evil, power-hungry sorceress Shuriki in the process. Lucia and Raul were murdered by Shuriki when they returned to the palace, with Elena witnessing their murder before Shuriki went after her to remove any witnesses to her usurping the throne, while Alacazar took care of protecting Francisco, Luisa, and Princess Isabel. Elena avenges her parents' murder when she destroys Shuriki's wand and frees Avalor from her tyranny with the support of her remaining family, the Royal Family of Enchancia, and the citizens of Avalor City. Though Shuriki escapes, her threat over Avalor was gone, and Elena's parents would know peace in the afterlife. In the episode "A Day to Remember", Elena and Isabel remembered the good times they had with their parents before they died. Isabel missed them so much that she didn't want to go to the Dia de los Muertos party until Elena told her the reason she herself enjoyed this day. At the end of the episode, thanks to Elena's ability to see ghosts, she was able to see Raul and Lucia's ghosts. In "The Princess Knight", it is revealed that Queen Lucia was the best fencer in all of Avalor and almost won the Swordsman Tournament Cup, only to have her opponent, Lord Elrod, cheat by breaking her wrist, and as a result of that injury, she forfeited. Several years later, after learning the truth, Elena righted that wrong when she defeated Elrod's son and dedicated the win in her mother's honor. However, as of the events of "Realm of the Jaquins", Elena may not have fully avenged her parents as, while she destroyed Shuriki's wand, the tool responsible for murdering them, Shuriki escaped, and is now planning revenge with the support of the Delgados. Elena will have to deal with her once and for all to ensure her parents' murder has been avenged for good. In the Season 2 pilot, "The Jewel Of Maru", King Raul and Queen Lucia appear before their eldest daughter due to it being Day of the Dead again. After Elena explains her situation regarding the test foreshadowed by Quita Moz and her fear of failing it and never being crowned Queen, along with the situation with Victor and Carla Delgado, her parents offer her valuable advice about how this isn't the test she was worried about, and she must do what she thinks is best for Avalor as she never gave up, even when she was imprisoned in the Amulet of Avalor. Their advice allows Elena to retrieve the Jewel of Maru from the Delgados and seal it away for good. Though she arrives late back at her parents' grave with Dia de los Muertos over, she is grateful for the advice they gave her and tells them she'll see them again at next year's Day of the Dead. However, later on, Shuriki plans on getting hold of Queen Lucia's Carnival Tiara that Victor and Carla failed to steal previously, intending to use the jewel in it to craft a new wand for herself. Though Carla nearly succeeds at getting it in her first attempt at getting into the Royal Treasury, she's stopped by a repentant Naomi, but due to being so close to Princess Elena and Naomi now, Carla will be able to steal the tiara when the time is right, but only if she can do so before the Shape-shifting Potion Shuriki had her drink wears off and exposes her. Season Two This comes to a head in "Rise of the Sorceress" as the Shape-shifting Potion begins to wear off, but Carla manages to acquire the Reversal Potion that Mateo planned to use to restore Fiero to flesh and blood, allowing Shuriki to revive him and convince him to ally with her again. They break into the Royal Treasury, and Shuriki manages to attain the gem from Lucia's tiara to craft a new wand from while breaking the rest of the tiara in half under her foot. However, as they take their leave, they are spotted by Elena, who is horrified to see Shuriki again, flashing back to the fateful day when she saw Shuriki cut down Raul and Lucia before her very eyes. In the following episode, "Shapeshifters", Elena vows to take down Shuriki personally to attain revenge on her for Raul and Lucia's murders, wanting to make sure her parents can rest easy in the afterlife once she makes sure Shuriki pays for her crimes. Raul and Lucia appear in flashbacks of their murder in the episode "The Race for the Realm", as their deaths continue to haunt Elena, right up to the point where her lust for revenge for their murder causes her to go after Shuriki and exhaust herself in the process, allowing Shuriki to acquire all three parts of the Scepter of Night, leaving Elena guilt-ridden that she let her vengeance to avenge Raul and Lucia allow Shuriki to attain what she had been searching for. Season Three Their spirits are seen in "Flower of Light" when their eldest daughter and her childhood friend Felecia go the spirit world to rekindle the mystical Flower of Light. Months later, a portrait of them is seen when Princess Elena expresses her joy at seeing Naomi again. Appearances Season One * First Day of Rule (debut; portrait) * A Day to Remember (portrait & as spirits) * The Princess Knight (picture; Queen Lucia) * King of the Carnival (flashback; Queen Lucia) Season Three * The Jewel of Maru (speaking debut; flashbacks & as ghosts) * Rise of the Sorceress (flashbacks) * Shapeshifters (portrait) * The Race for the Realm (flashbacks) * The Return of El Captian (portraits) Season Three *The Magic Within (portrait) *Flower of Light (as spirits) *Giant Steps (portrait) * Gallery 655.png The_Ghosts_of_Elena_and_Isabel's_Parents.jpg LuciaWaving.png Trivia * King Raul is held in high esteem by his eldest daughter Princess Elena. * King Raul's father was King of Avalor before him. * It is revealed in "Song of the Sirenas" that King Raul had a brother who fell victim to the soothingly hypnotic siren song. His parents, Princess Elena and Princess Isabel's paternal grandparents, remain unknown. * According to Craig Gerber, Esteban's late mother was Queen Lucia's sister. * King Raul and Queen Lucia get their first speaking roles as ghosts/spirits in the Season 2 premiere, encouraging their eldest daughter to not give up and do what she thinks is best for Avalor. * The pink gem that Queen Lucia had worn in the tiara seems to possess some powerful magic. However, what exact kind of magic remains a mystery; only that its power was coveted to make Shuriki another wand. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Females Category:2016 Category:Royalty Category:Ghosts Category:Parents Category:Siblings Category:Deceased characters